


Memory Lane

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Memory Lane

Severus didn't consider himself the sentimental sort but he'd never forget their first kiss. 

Harry'd been celebrating a Quidditch victory. He tasted of ale and smelled of sweat. His broad, calloused hands caressed Severus's face, his fingers threading through Severus's hair. His vibrant green eyes sparkled, contrasting with his red, swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Harry was _beautiful._

Not that Severus had said as much. He'd been in a state of shock.

He might still be.

Severus drew Harry's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Love you, too."


End file.
